Ronald Trump
Ronald Trump is an evil clone of Donald Trump who is his complete ideological opposite, being a liberal democrat and endorsing Hillary to beat the good-natured, non-racist and non-sexist Donald J. Trump, but failed miserably and was rightfully banished to the Darkness by Trump. He took over the place, and found the portal out, hunting for Trump to get revenge. story In 2016, at the height of the presidential campaign, Trump was losing the election. He needed to think of something quick, and he was suggested to clone himself. He agreed, and the next month behind the scenes was spent assembling an experimental cloning machine where wires are attached to a person, which reads their brainwaves and generates a clone based on this. Trump accidentally thought of Clinton, and the machine picked this up. Once the process started, Trump left the machine supervised by professionals such as the engineer Dell Conagher, the inventor of the machine, and went off to do political things related to the election. An hour later, Trump returned and the clone was finished and frozen in a glass tube. Trump went to wake him up, but Dell said not to and to forget about the entire cloning project. Trump listened, but a secret agent entered and woke up the clone. Dell saw him after he did this, and shot him dead. The clone then woke up, attacking Trump and Dell. Dell fled after Trump told him to, and he shot at the clone. The clone had a button embedded on his back, to which Trump shot at and the clone "shut down." Trump then left the area to hit the road, after all of his things were cleared out of this secluded building. The only things left in there were the "corpse" of the clone, the machine and all of its equipment - very strange, experimental, now shut down stuff, and a ripped up portion of one of Trump's campaign banners. His trucks then drove away with all of his things, him and his men, and the control PDA of the cloning machine, which Trump threw out the window of his truck. However, Hillary secretly saw all of it, and pressed the button on the clones back. He "reactivated," and said, "Hello, please state what you want my name to be and my purpose." Hillary then said, "Your name is Ronald Trump, also known as Donald Drumpf, and your purpose is to banish Donald Trump to the Darkness forever." He responded, "Ok. What is your name, madam?" Hillary said, "Hillary Rodham Clinton, and I am your new master." Ronald then said, "Yes, master Clinton." World Domination League Ronald is the co-founder and CEO of the W.D.L., and evil organization that wants to... # Take over the world in a 1984-esque fashion. # Ban conservatism, facts, religion (except Islam), science, capitalism, and free thought in favor of communism and feeling-based rhetoric from the SJWs. # Eliminate the Global Protection Agency and the United States. # Banish all of the members of the G.P.A.'s administration to the Darkness forever, or imprison them in the free thought wing in the Apple "spaceship" base, a wing where thought-criminals would be put to have God-knows-what done to them. # Kill or banish anyone who does not agree with them, thinks freely, uses facts, or offends anyone, no matter how petty. # Destroy all non-Apple products and make them have a monopoly over the tech industry. # Eliminate all vintage media and hardware (anything before 2010), or anything to use that media, such as turntables, cassette decks, CDs, VHS VCRs, Beta VCRs, LaserDisc Players, DVD Recorders, game consoles besides the Apple TV (which apparently has the capability to play games), and the media they use. Only streaming from iPhones, iPods, iPads, Macbooks, and Mac Minis is allowed. This is also only streaming media that is approved to fit the WDL's agenda, such as the Young Turks and CNN. # Make Starbucks have a monopoly over the coffee industry. # Have Occupy Democrats control the media. # Make Hillary Clinton the absolute dictator of the world. # Force the acceptance of popular culture and modern "art" and eliminate all glorious real works of art from Western civilization such as the Mona Lisa and Sistine Chapel. Also, destroy any traces of traditional architecture in favor of ugly modern architecture. # Force people to pick "genders" beyond male and female. # Force the acceptance of the climate change and evolution psuedosciences. # Enforce the participation in "scream helplessly at the sky," gay pride marches, pilgrimages to Mecca, etc. # Kill white people and men, or force the men to get their dick sliced off. # Ban all conservative films (such as Inside Out, Shrek, or American Sniper) or apolitical films (such as Monty Python and the Holy Grail or National Lampoon's Vacation), which are all masterpieces, and enforce terrible liberal / cultural marxist indoctrination movies (such as An Inconvenient Truth, Roger & Me, or the (dare I say it) Emoji Movie) made by liberal Hollywood as the only type of movie allowed to be watched by anyone. # This may be repetitive, but what is one of their biggest goals is to stamp out the conservative / libertarian counterculture of these days, and brainwash people into thinking the left is still the counterculture. (Which it obviously isn't, and hasn't been for the past 20-25 years or so.) However, they will not be able to do this because of how well protected the US is, and leftists are losing power and control (albeit slowly) anyways. Reasons why he's bad # He's a fake socialist # He advocates for racism in some ways. whilst the Republican party supported the supremacy of white males, the democratic party does the opposite. im not saying the Republican party was better, i was saying both parties were racist in their own ways, thus making Ronald Trump a hypocrite when he said he wanted to remove all discrimination in the world # He does not advocate for the preservation of pre-Revolution buildings as museums showcasing the Capitalist tomfoolery # STARBUCKS ISN'T OWNED BY THE UNASR # people dont have to be all gay or trans they can be whatever they want aslong as they arent racist bigots like the ones in both parties Category:Rejected by the flying speghetti dick Category:Anti-Conservative Category:Democrats Category:Lawful Evil Category:SJWs Category:Sucks major balls Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Also, inglorious basterds was fucking boring. Category:The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell Category:Hey, you have a license for that? Category:Failed Experiments Category:Chocy milk is a shitty meme Category:Racists Category:Sexists Category:Destructionists